Instrument panels, such as those utilized for automotive applications, utilize illuminated gauges and pointers to improve gauge readability and provide a desirable aesthetic appearance. In some cases, an illuminated ring is provided surrounding an instrument cluster. A plurality of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) may be placed about the circumference of the gauge to illuminate the ring. Numerous LEDs may be placed close together along the ring in order to provide uniform illumination of the ring.
Disadvantageously, numerous LEDs and associated electronics add expense and packaging challenges. Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop a device for uniformly illuminating a ring without adding expense and with feasible packaging.